


The Hot Springs

by Jabberwockychamber



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberwockychamber/pseuds/Jabberwockychamber
Summary: Alva finds a secluded hot springs deep in the northern mountains of Smeerensburg....but it looks like she's not the only one who knows of this location. Alva/Mogens, doesn't have to be in the same universe as my other stories.
Relationships: Alva/Mogens (Klaus 2019)
Kudos: 4





	The Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot Mogens/Alva that doesn’t have to sync with my other stories (if you don’t want it to) :p

She didn’t know how she’d found this place, deep in the woods during one of her meandering walks. She took them often out in the backwoods to distract herself from the world. A hot springs, miles away from that horrid little school house, clear on the other side of the island. It was a beautiful little hot spring, not too big and extravagant, just a pool deep enough to go up to her chin, at exactly the right temperature to relax and not cook herself. It was as if the pool was made for her, as all the other springs she’d tested out were far too hot. Whilst it was fun to toss sticks into them and see how fast the wood sizzled into ash, she didn’t exactly want to test that out with her own body. So to have a pool that could actually work was just the welcome relief she needed from this world. It was a heavily shaded pool under canopies of towering pines, deep in the mountains so she didn’t have to worry about being caught. As she disrobed, placing her clothes into a neat pile on a nearby rock, she praised herself for how lucky and crafty she had been to quite possibly be the first human ever to discover this pool.

She sighed happily as the frothy water bubbled against her lean body. The Sulfur was there but just enough to be relaxing and unique in texture, the green and yellow scorched rocks adding a hearty ambiance and aroma. Alva worked her hair up into a tight little bun, large bands of stray bangs framing her slender face. Her eyes were darkly lidded by months of stress, but as the water took her over they began to melt away along with the tension in every muscle. “God. For real this is the only thing saving my life right now.” she sighed to herself, lifting a leg and watching it dance in the air before she looked past her toes....and there he was. 

Alva screeched and ducked into the water. Mogens!? What the hell was he doing here. She blurted said question out and then ducked back into the water, fixing him a death glare.

“I could certainly ask you the same question, although this IS public land, princess. You’re not the only person living on this island you know.” Thankfully he still had a pair of dark pants on, but his large protruding belly was fully on display, and seeing him like that made her turn away as a blush formed on her cheeks. “How? Seriously Mogens, how? Did you follow me here or something?!” 

“You wish,” he cackled, “No, I’ve known about this place for years, a few locals have. You’re lucky it’s me and not that old bat Krum.” Alva flinched at that mental image but didn’t stop glaring at him. She doubled over as he began to remove his pants and underwear.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, there’s plenty of room in there for the both of us.”

“Mogens, seriously, you come near me and I’ll rip it off.”

He laughed as he got in, the pool of water bouncing in waves underneath his weight. “Nah, none of that. I walked just as long to get here as you did, I had just as hard a day as you did, and like two old billygoats I have a feeling we’re going to be butting heads about this and neither of us will give in.” He settled in at the other end of the pool, sighing and closing his eyes to more enjoy the feeling of the warmth surrounding him. “Eh,ahem, so isn’t it better for both of us if we’re amiable about this.”

Alva just glared, studying him. She didn’t know Mogens TOO well, and certainly not like this. She hadn’t brought a knife with her....shit. But her gut instinct told her he wasn’t that kind of person. Yes he could be an ass at the best of times, but not harmful.

But the worst part about all of this was she was in heat...the kind of horniness you can’t ignore. She’d been rubbing against chair legs all day in a desperate attempt for release, but that schoolhouse was the last place on earth she would want any kind of release. So she had walked a mile through snowdrifts to get here so that she could get her rocks off...but then here he was, waltzing in, ruining her only chance of relief in weeks. To say she was pissed off was an understatement. Her glare somehow became even more threatening as he lazily scratched his back and readjusted himself, sighing in contentment.

Fuck it. She had to do something, her sex was practically on fire when she had got in, and she couldn’t ignore the pulsating any longer. “Mogens, seriously, can you please leave for at least a few minutes.”

“No can do, princess. I just found that spot, you know the one, where you sit down JUST right, and you-wha-what are you doing?” Mogens trailed off, eyes widening at the sight of her. She was definitely doing what he thought she was doing….one arm moving in circles between her, and she was looking away with a very flushed expression on her face...and that wasn’t just from the heat of the pool. 

“Ooooh-ah, I see.” Mogens chuckled, slightly embarrassed. “That explains the whole hostility thing you got going on between us-” “Will you shut up, I’m trying to concentrate.” Alva hummed, eyes closed, breath hitching as she tried to not moan. 

What was she thinking?! Doing this in front of him….its almost as if she wanted him to-no. God no, she couldn’t possibly want that from him. She growled back a moan, covering her face in shame as she continued to work her sex. Apparently it is what she wanted, if she was performing like this in front of him. She wasn’t that desperate, was she?

...Fuck it, yes, yes she was. 

“M-Mogens-”

He instantly perked up. “Yeah, doll?”

“You think you…..I mean, have (gasp) have you ever….been with a woman before?”

That perkiness quickly changed into a sly smirk as Mogens got out of his spot and adjusted himself to be a little closer to her, still not enough to touch her, but just as her side. “Yeah, I’ve had a few flings in the past. Why do you ask?”

Alva huffed, frustrated at her informality, and it took all of her will power to stop and look him in the eyes. He was suddenly very close to her, and she sighed at the sight of him. “Do you think….its messed up to want you to-I mean, we barely know each other, well, I know you better then anyone else in this town, but-look, I dont want anything serious, I just-” 

“You want some fun? I get that...” He patted her knee, the feeling causing a spark of electricity to shoot up her spine. “A friends with benefits sort of deal.”

She nodded, and it made him smile. “Far be it for me to turn down an offer like that from the prettiest woman in all of Smeerensburg.” His words made her smile and the tension she once felt eased off of her, melting away back into the heat of the springs. Taking his cue, he wrapped a large, strong arm around her, pulling her in close. It didn’t take much, she was a tiny thing.“Now, where were we?” He breathed into her hair, kissing her temple, before looking down to admire her as her hand moved back into position.

He didn’t smell at all like she worried he would; no rotting fish or BO smell, more a woody, smokey tang that she found she enjoyed. His mustache was nice and soft too instead of greasy like she had feared. Before long Alva was riding through her pleasure, sparks of electricity shooting up her spine as the dull, vibrating sensations moving through her began to increase in volume. She laid her head against his breast, his skin warm and soft amidst a bed of dark chest hair. That he wasn’t touching himself or had made any sudden attempts to grab her only spurred her on even more. Mogens was turning out to be quite a comfortable lover.

She moaned against him, her hand working quickly to get to a release. “You….uh, you need a little help there?” He offered, hoping the flush on his cheeks wasn’t so obvious at such a question. Alva licked her lips and nodded. She jumped as she felt a large, calloused hand cup one of her small breasts, rubbing her in soft but firm circles. His hands felt amazing against her sensitive flesh, and she jumped as his fingers tweaked her nipple. He kissed the inside of her neck before his hand went further down, raking his fingers past her bellybutton, smiling as she giggled at the touch. Before long his hand had disappeared into the water between them, and she felt his questioning fingers at her sex. 

Suddenly she felt two firm fingers pushing into her, and Alva cried out, grabbing his arm. “Wha-what? Was that too much?” He looked genuinely concerned as she went stock straight against him, the walls of her vagina pushing him away. It made him a little light headed, being this way with a woman again, feeling the sensations against his hand. She breathed deeply and nodded for him to continue. “Wait you’re not a  
virgin are you?” Alva laughed breathlessly and gave him a playful shove. “N-no, not since Catholic School.” 

“Uh-huh-” He ended the last word by shoving his fingers all the way into her, enjoying the way she cried out and bounced against him. “I knew you Catholics were all talk.” With his palm pressed firmly against her clit he began to rub it in circles, admiring her reaction with that sly, lidded expression of his. “I bet you never had an experienced guy do this for you though, eh? I know I’m a bit of an old sea dog but with age comes wisdom, my dear.” She could have smacked him for his sauciness but damn, his hand was a work of art. He seemed able to touch her exactly how she wanted to be touched, his fingers curving inside of her and hitting a part of her she never knew existed. She gasped and bounced with each cumhither motion he did, her hand shooting to grab his with a fierce grip that made him laugh deep in his throat. “I thought you might like that, now, lets-see here-” He suddenly began to thrust his hand upward in short pseradic movements, vibrating against her, his palm still firmly pressed to her clit. Alva collapsed into him, crying out and holding on for dear life as his fingers took her. He wrapped his other arm around her and shoved his nose into her hair, inhaling before kissing all along her head, neck and collar bone. He trapped her ear into his lips and growled into it, whispering dirty things in that deeply low, sensual voice of his. It didn’t take long for Alva to reach her climax, her eyes wide, staring into his as her world went curiously blank and numb at the apex of her arrival. He finished it off with a kiss on her forehead, admiring her as she came back down, gasping for breath. 

“Where-hhh-where did you learn to do that...” She sighed against him, trying not to tremble but she couldn’t stop herself. He noticed it and laughed smugly. “Like I said, I’ve been around the bush before. I’m just glad it wasn’t too much for you.” She gave the weakest slap ever to his chest before sliding off of him and collapsing back into the water.

“And you? Are you ok?” She nodded towards his mid section. Mogens smiled and shrugged. “Eh, I’ll be fine. Dont want to contaminate your precious pool, princess.” She scoffed and splashed a wave of water at him; Mogens just glared playfully and splashed her right back, his wave far larger and it spilled all over her face. She screamed his name and tackled him, their laughter echoing through the heavy woodlands and bouncing off the tall cliff face of the springs that surrounded them.

Perhaps she could have a bit of fun with someone in this town after all…


End file.
